


War

by blinking_post



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He should have known that beckoning Seunghyun over to the edge of the pool so he could gleefully pull the older in fully clothed and all wasn’t going to end well for him.  What did he expect?  A dunking or two?  A cute water fight where they chased each other from one end of the pool to the other?</i>
</p><p>
  <i> No.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He should have known better.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this at first because PWP is generally not my style. This was written so I could basically get it out of my system, but the lack of Topri has been a little bit depressing, so I thought why the hell not?
> 
> Unbeta-ed, barely looked over, but I hope you enjoy ^_^.

\----

 

He should have known that beckoning Seunghyun over to the edge of the pool so he could gleefully pull the older in fully clothed and all wasn’t going to end well for him.  What did he expect?  A dunking or two?  A cute water fight where they chased each other from one end of the pool to the other?

 

No.

 

He should have known better.

 

Seunghyun hadn’t sputtered.  Hadn’t even hesitated.  The moment he broke the surface he cornered Seungri against the side of the pool, eyes dark and menacing, intense as his gaze stripped Seungri bare.  With nowhere to go -- Seunghyun keeping him trapped with arms at either side of him -- his throat tightened in fear, in anticipation.

 

A jolt runs through his system when Seunghyun places a chaste kiss high on the side of his neck, the brush of lips just below his ear setting skin on fire.

 

His breathing turns shallow.  With a tremble in his voice, he asks, “What are you doing?”

 

Seunghyun answers by dragging his lips along wet skin until he’s at the base of Seungri’s neck, the juncture where it meets with his shoulder.  He opens his mouth, a huff of too hot breath meeting Seungri’s own too cool skin, made so by the evening air, and then searing heat covers where moments before hot air had been.  Seunghyun begins to suck a bruise onto his skin while Seungri jerks forward, hissing when he feels their bodies pressed tight together.  Pushing back, Seunghyun pins him against the wall of the pool, one hand fluttering down the length of Seungri’s chest, past his ribs, behind his back, underneath his ass, squeezing a cheek once before lifting him up with the aid of water.

 

Seunghyun pulls back to admire his own work, a dark deep red blooming on skin as Seungri wraps his legs around Seunghyun’s waist.  One hand snakes into Seunghyun’s hair, the other clenched tight around his shoulder.  His nails dig into skin when Seunghyun takes a nipple into his mouth, licking it once, twice, before biting down.  The sudden rush of pain sends a shiver down his spine, has him throwing his head back, a groan escaping his throat and out of his opened mouth as his dick twitches to life between them.

 

He revels in the moment, in the friction between the two of them fire as Seunghyun lets go of one nipple, attacks the other one, lavishing it with attention and care until the inevitable pain he can’t help but love so fucking much hits.  And then the hot air ghosting along the shell of his ear when they’re both flushed together and Seunghyun’s rolling his hips in slow, careful movements, intent on driving him insane.

 

And then he comes back to his senses when he feels a warm palm circle is hard dick.  Eyes widen in shock as he tries to slow things down.

 

“No, wait,” he hisses out as Seunghyun places a kiss on one of his shoulders.  “Don’t.”

 

Before his last word even finishes Seunghyun is off of him, an arm’s length away faster than Seungri can think.  It has his head spinning, leaves him lost and disorientated and wanting to seek out Seunghyun’s warm, familiar body again.  “What the actual fuck?” he asks, glowering as he throws an incredulous look at his boyfriend.

 

Smugly, nonchalantly too -- how the fucker manages to do that Seungri will never know -- Seunghyun answers him.  “You said, ‘Don’t,’ so I stopped.  If you don’t want to have hot pool sex I’m not going to force you to, you know.”

 

Of course he fucking knows.  Fucking Christ.  In all truth they probably shouldn’t.  It’s Big Bang’s private pool, yeah, but it’s their first night there and he doubts the others wouldn’t want to use the pool either.

 

One pained groan, torn between getting fucked and not getting fucked, and then he reaches out and drags Seunghyun back against his body by the collar of his shirt.  “You’re a prick,” he huffs out.  “I fucking hate you so much.”

 

Seunghyun lets out a chuckle against the top of his shoulder.  “No, you don’t.”

 

Yeah, okay.  He really doesn’t, but he’s not going to give Seunghyun the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

 

It’s quick work after that, the desire for wanting to fuck and wanting to be fucked taking over.  Seunghyun pushes his swimming trunks off and they sink to the bottom of the pool.  He unbuttons Seunghyun’s jeans, slides his zipper down and pulls out his dick.  Two hands on his ass, a squeeze, and then a second one as they exchange an impatient kiss, filthy and _God, just fuck me already_ hissing out of his mouth when they break apart.  He cries out when the tip of a finger circles his whole, and then moans into the crook of Seunghyun’s shoulder when it sinks in.

 

“You’re still open,” Seunghyun says to him, awed.

 

“What do you think?” he shoots back.  “You literally just fucked me like an hour ago.”

 

A sharp intake of breath by Seunghyun has him feeling smug but then two fingers make their way into him and he’s keening.  Yeah, he’s still open but this whole ordeal is still going to be less than smooth.  The drag of three fingers in and out of his hole is hell.  Is heaven.  Fuck.  He doesn’t fucking know anymore, especially when Seunghyun starts toying with him, finger-fucking him enough to get him excited and on edge but too slow and too gentle so that it does nothing more than build desperation deep in the gut of his stomach.

 

“Hyung,” he whines, high pitched, hand in Seunghyun’s hair clenching into a fist.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Come on.”  Another whine.

 

Darker, the tone of his voice dropping.  “Seungri, say it.”  And then he nails Seungri’s prostate, the blunt tips of his fingers relentless.

 

A wrecked mess, he gives in, breathes out, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Again.”

 

 _“Seunghyun, I want you to fuck me.”_  It almost sounds like a sob.  Could have been.  He’ll never know because Seunghyun swallows it down, and then he’s finally rewarded with Seunghyun’s dick, one, long thrust into him that drags on and on and on, has him breaking the kiss and crying out, nails scratching welts onto Seunghyun’s shoulder blade.

 

It doesn’t take long because Seunghyun knows exactly how to fuck him, knows how he likes it.  Legs splayed wide open, the crook of elbows supporting his knees, Seunghyun fucks into him hot and hard and fast, rough, selfish as he takes what he fucking wants because he knows Seungri loves being manhandled, loves the idea that Seunghyun can’t control himself when it comes to Seungri.  And God is that so fucking true.  He wants it all.  Everything Seungri wants to give him.  Everything he doesn’t.  Seunghyun wants to take _everything._

 

His dick throbs painfully between them, neglected, as he reaches between them to wrap a hand around it.  Before he can fully start jerking himself off a leg drops, a hand pushing his own away, and the angle changes.  Seunghyun’s thumb flicks along the slit of Seungri’s dick accompanied by teasing little tugs, while the whole length of his dick drags along Seungri’s prostate, sending him into blissful dizziness.

 

“Shit,” he hisses out, low.  “Hyung, I’m close.   _So fucking close._ ”

 

Seunghyun hears him, growls low into his throat, before latching onto skin again, sucking another bruise into the skin behind his ear.  He quickens his pace, fucks into him until his eyes roll into the back of his eyes, until all he sees are stars, until his entire world is nothing more than Seunghyun’s hot, hard cock being swallowed by his ass, muscles bearing down and trying to keep him in, until all he hears is the slab of water against their skin and Seunghyun’s deep voice telling him to come.

 

_Come.  Come for me._

 

He shoots between them, white hot bliss that has his whole body tense and tight, clamping down on Seunghyun as he groans into Seungri’s throat while shooting his own load deep inside him, pushing it in further with tiny little thrusts before tapering off.  Seunghyun, the sentimental fool, stays inside him as he plants a kiss on his lips and utters an, “I love you,” low and gentle and like he means it.

 

Maybe he’s a sentimental fool too, because he pulls Seunghyun in until their foreheads pressed together, eyes bearing into each other’s before saying, “I know.  I love you, too,” and meaning it too.

 

Fuck.  He’s so fucking gone on Seunghyun.  How many years and he’s still a lovesick fool?  Too many.  Too fucking many.

 

He pulls his swimming trunks on just in time to see Jiyong casually walking towards them none the wiser.  A skip in his step even.  He stops by the edge of the pool, foot poised above the water and ready to dip in but stops dead in his tracks when he catches Seungri’s barely there wince.  It’s Seunghyun who gives them away though, when Jiyong looks back and forth between the two of them with a discerning eye.  Seunghyun and his big, innocent eyes are not convincing anybody.  If anything, they’re nothing more than a dead giveaway that he’d been up to nothing good.

 

Jiyong’s foot drops back down to join his other on the cement.  He glowers, crosses his arms over his skinny chest, and practically spits his words at them.  “I hate you both so much.”

 

He pivots and stomps back to the hotel, hooking an arm around Youngbae to turn him around and lead him back inside when he meets him at the door.

 

Seunghyun only shrugs and then he corners Seungri against the side of the pool again, this time less menacing, less like Seunghyun was the predator and Seungri the prey.  He places another kisses on Seungri’s mouth but pulls away before Seungri can return it.  “Love you,” he repeats, light and quick, and then Seungri is suddenly met with a face full of water when Seunghyun dunks him, hands on his shoulders intent on keeping him under.  When he finally surfaces, sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth, Seunghyun is halfway to the other side of the pool, his bright laughter filling in the evening air.

 

 _Oh hell no,_ he thinks, eyes narrowing as he sets off, determined.

 

_This means war._

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. There's not much to it because well... PWP. So um... yeah... please don't judge me? I still hope you enjoyed though.
> 
> As always, comments are kudos are very much welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^_^.


End file.
